Nuts of the Night
For a bunch of women, androgynous prettyboys, and sexless beings, the party pulls off suprisingly manly feats on a regular basis. Like some other awards, this rewards a specific act from each episode. Some EXP is involved, but the main reward may be the rest of the party agreeing that the recipient officially has two on the vine. It's sort of to Hero Points what Douche Points are to Antihero Points, but the action wasn't necessarily heroic, it just took balls of brass. Officially instated in Season Nine after episode four. Nuts of the Night Season Nine [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Four: But I Was Trying to Learn to Flay Minds!|'Episode Four:']] Grabbing her sword, blade-first, back from an ogre -- Leilah. Also won Worst Idea of the Night. [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Five: I Think Barron Ganth is a Pretty Nice Guy|'Episode Five:']] None officially, but the main candidate was: *"I despise chess." -- Ethan of Malvont, to [[Barron Ganth|Barron Fucking Ganth]], who had just given him a chess puzzle deathtrap. [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Six: Aww, Not in Front of the Kobold|'Episode Six:']] None given. [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Seven: In Your Base Stealing Your Drugs|'Episode Seven:']] Ziplining down to shoot a man with a bomb in the head, grabbing a ballista and sneak attacking with it, then shadowjumping and grabbing a bomb before blowing up the fault line and much of the battle map with it -- Solid Snake [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Nine: The Best 10,000 GP We Ever Spent|'Episode Nine:']] "Mother, into thy hands I commend my spirit!" -- Ashra, at 87 HP and 78 subdual, standing on a circle of Greater Teleport that just told her she'll make a good meal for the "Great Mother". [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Ten: Rocks Fall Everyone Swears|'Episode Ten:']] Chopping through a speedy battleship with the Shatterspike while within the threat range of a frenzied berserker -- Leilah. [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Episode Eleven: Missiles and Epistles|'Episode Eleven:']] None given. [[Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)#Season Finale: Now You're Thinking With Portals|'Season Finale:']] None given because everyone deserved it. Season Ten Season Premiere: Betting wildly and gutsily in Double Dragon Ante - Cicero Tiberius Shadolan Episode Two: None given; unofficial tie between: *Ashra, for intimidating a dragon facing her, trying to turn it against a god. *Cicero, for jump attacking said dragon when within its AoO range. Episode Three: Detaining the fake Inquisitor and harassing him until he talked to her -- Ashra Episode Four: Fighting a golem that could find her by tremorsense and kill her with a single blow - Aether Episode Five: Swinging through 6 golems Indiana Jones style using a whip, then shanking two more golems in the nuts. Yes, golems. In the nuts. - Aether Episode Six: Attempting to teleport above Xoth and challenge him to a mindflayer bitchfight despite his four Warforged companions - Ashra Episode Seven: None given. Episode Eight: Destroying the Dark Lantern -- Leilah. Also won Worst Idea of the Night and was related to the Line of the Night. Episode Nine: None given. Episode Ten: None given. Season Finale: None given. Season Twelve Season Premiere: None given. Episode Two: ' Reporting to the clerics, then running back across the burning, falling city to get to the party -- Leilah. *Honorary: Attempting to take off in the Jade Kracken III during a massive earthquake -- Mister Bait Snugglesworth. 'Episode Three: None given. Episode Four: Meleeing the balor -- Leilah Episode Five: None given. Episode Six: None given. Episode Seven: None given. Episode Eight: None given. Episode Nine: Whipping her whip at the pirates who were calling her a poser -- Aether Season Thirteen Season Premiere: Continuing to mess with the gear after it had started venting ammonia into the room -- Nicolo Episode Two: Various - Lucky Episode Three: Various - Icania Episode Four: Grappling the cards - Lucky Episode Five: Various manticore shenanigans - Lucky Episode Six: Finishing diplomatic relations with a vrock by using a vuvuzeBZZZZZZZZZZZZ -- Nicolo. Also won Worst Idea of the Night. Episode Seven: None given. Episode Eight: Staying with Kanye while he experimented with dangerous substances - Ollie : Episode Eight Overtime: None given, though "craziest idea" went to Semna's desire to make explosives. Season Fourteen Season Premiere: None given. Episode Two: Taunting the demons to attack him -- Icania Vandril Episode Three: None given. Episode Four: Shielding Faust with his own body -- Cicero Episode Five: "Ethan despises chess." -- Leilah (Also won Best Idea of the Night) Episode Six: Cutting his wrists to solve one of the puzzles in the Dome of the Rock -- Galland the Lucky Episode Seven: Tanking the Nesferati Heavy when his tank abilities had just been nerfed -- Icania Episode Eight: Attacking the Nesferati death pacted to him; bringing live bees to the session -- Galland Episode Nine: Teleporting into the room, next to Haveo Gloriosa before the party got there -- Ashra. Also won Worst Idea of the Night. Episode Ten: Tanking Haveo in melee, giving up his own unlife in the process -- Kanye Season Finale: Fighting during the retreat -- Galland Season Fifteen Season Premiere: None given. Episode Two: None given. Episode Three: None given. Episode Four: The nuts of that one orc. Episode Five: ' None given. 'Episode Six: None given. Episode Seven: None given. Episode Eight: None given. Season Finale: None given. Season Sixteen Season Premiere: None given. Episode Two: Drinking The Green Liquid -- Einsof Episode Three: Teleporting inside the tarrasque to cast prismatic sphere -- Faust Episode Four: TBD Category:Game Mechanics